Dancing Love
by sadscarlet
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been best friends with Kiba for like ever. After a while Naruto noticed that he has a strange feeling for his best friend. This story is about love and friendship which are the 2 most beautiful things in life. KibaNaru.
1. I Love You

**Summary****: Uzumaki Naruto has been best friends with Kiba for like ever. After a while Naruto noticed that he has a strange feeling for his best friend. This story is about love and friendship which are the 2 most beautiful things in life. KibaNaru. **

**A/N**

**This is my first not one-shot story. Please be nice!**

****

1. I do not own Naruto but if I did it not have one straight charater in it XD Joking, joking :)

2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry

3. Enjoy or Not

* * *

**Dancing Love**

Chapter 1- I Love You

'_Damn that dog_! Uzumaki Naruto was hurrying out of the shower. '_That dog turned of my alarm again!_' Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba have been roommates and best friends since like

ever. They had billions of fights about one thing or another. Some of them were like turning off the alarm or stealing each others food and clothes. '_Damn it! I love him but sometime he's_' Naruto was now running out of his room. '_Keys, keys, keys… There_!' Naruto hurried to close the door and ran to school.

just such a pain in the ass.

----

"Kiba!!!" Naruto saw Kiba next to his locker. "Why the fuck did you turn my fucking alarm off!!!???" "Naruto you're so cute when you're sleeping, I just didn't have the heart to wake you

up." The blonde boy was blushing really red. "I am not cute, and what the fuck were doing in my room?" Kiba smirked. "I was lonely so I wanted to watch you sleep" Kiba laughed.

"KIBA…" The bell rang. "Love you, see you at lunch." And Kiba ran off. Naruto stared open-mouthed after Kiba. '_He said…Love you…! Holy shit Kiba knew. He knew…But, but HOW!!??_' Naruto

slowly started walking to English class. '_Damn it! He must have read my diary while I was sleeping. He's such a nosey dog!_' Naruto smiled and walked into class.

----

"Kiba!" Naruto came running into the lunch room. "You know! You know, you know, you know!" yelled Naruto. All of his friends were looking at him. Naruto sat down with his friends and

said "You…You know that I like you…" Kiba's mouth fell open, Neji started crying, Choji was too busy eat chips to hear anything, Shikamaru was asleep and Gaara staring into space. "Are

you kidding, are you Naruto?" Kiba said in a weird voice. '_Oh no! Crap he doesn't know_' "Yes…I mean I…I…I" Naruto started to cry. "I do like you, a lot." Shikamaru just woke up. He looked

around at the crying faces. "Ummm…What did I miss?"

----

Neji stood up and ran to the bathroom. "Holy shit, if Neji's crying I think I know why" said Shikamaru and ran after Neji. Naruto was crying really hard into Gaara's shoulder. "So you really

like me, Naruto?" asked Kiba. Naruto cried even harder. Really quietly Naruto said "Y…Ye…Yes." Kiba was staring at Naruto wanting to hug him really much. After a while Neji and

Shikamaru came back. Neji's arm was bandaged. Naruto wasn't crying anymore. "Neji if you started crying when I said I like Kiba that means you like me" said Naruto. Neji didn't say

anything. He just left.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's horrible right? Things happen too fast and it's too corny! -Kills herself with a bunny- ^__^ Reveiws will be eaten...I mean loved!**


	2. First Kiss, and Pain

**A/N**

**Second chapter! YAY! I uploaded 3 chapters at the same time 'cause I already have them typed up. This one is a stupid chapter. I wrote it bad, I think. **

**1. I do not own Naruto but if I did it would have LOTS of yaoi in it XD**

**2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry**

**3. Enjoy or Not**

* * *

Chapter 2 – First Kiss and Pain

They watched Neji walk away. "What the hell?" asked Gaara. "Yeah he love you Naruto" said Shikamaru. The bell rang. "So back to class now" said Choji. "Yep, come on Naruto" said

Kiba. Next class was math and Kiba was in Naruto's class.

----

Kiba pulled Naruto into the empty class. Most people got to math class 10 minutes before it finished because the teacher almost never came to class. Kiba pushed Naruto into a desk.

"Are you sure you like me, because if you really your going to have no sleep at night" the dog boy smiled. "W…What do you…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Kiba kissed

him. At first Naruto didn't do anything but then he started kissing Kiba back. They were making out for what felt like a billion years. When both boys pulled back they were breathing

really hard. "Wow…Naruto your amazing…" Kiba smiled. He had no idea that the little blonde was that good at kissing. They started kissing when the classroom door opened and Sakura

came in. "What the…"

----

"What the…" Sakura said. She marched to where Naruto and Kiba were sitting looking very scared. "What the hell were you doing with my Naruto-kun???" Naruto got pissed. "I'm not

your Naruto!" "What does it look like I'm doing really?" "You pig!" She punched Naruto in the face. "What the hell!" yell Kiba. Naruto's lip was bleeding and he was crying which seemed

to hurt because he was holding one of his eyes. "Why would you do that Sakura" asked Kiba. The dog boy was never as scared as he was now in his life. "I hate Naruto! He broke my

heart! He loves you and he went to you. He doesn't love me!" yelled Sakura. She then dragged Kiba across the room and hit him on the head so hard he blacked out. Then she went to

poor crying Naruto and beat the fuck out of him. Then she took out a knife and cut 3 lines on each side his face. "That will teach you for breaking my heart and if you tell anyone your

dead meat" She hit him on the head and stabbed his arm and walked out of the room. In about 30 minutes the first person came to class and saw the 2 poor beat up boys. He ran to

get some teachers.

* * *

**A/N**

**AHHHH! -Runs away from bricks flying at me- Another horrible chapter right? Sorry for the Sakura bashing! I love her now 'cause she is now cool and useful even if shes still annoying. Reveiws will be flushed down the toilet...I mean, will be loved XD.**


	3. Hospital,then Home

**A/N**

**O.o; I'm sorry for being a bad writer! I want to be an aurtor but looking at my work right now I think: 'Only monkeys would like this...or maybe I do have hope,maybe' We'll see!**

**1. I do not own Naruto but if I did, I would make Sasuke LAUGH and SMILE more and then I'd make him f**k Naruto! YAY!**

**2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry**

**3. Enjoy or Not**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hospital, Then Home

Naruto woke up hearing soft crying. Kiba was sitting next to him holding his hand. His head was down and he was softly crying. "Kiba…" "Naruto!" Kiba jumped up and took Naruto into

his arms. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, I…I thought you were gone." "Wha...What happened?" asked Naruto. "She beat you up so badly that the doctors said you might not live because of to

much blood loss. Plus she cut your beautiful face and your arm" said Kiba sadly. "That bitch…I'm going to kill her" Naruto tried to get up but he yelled in pain and fall back down. "Naruto

you shouldn't get up it will hurt you a lot" said Kiba sadly again. "I have to go now because the nurse said you needed rest, so I'll see you later." He kissed Naruto on the forehead. "I

love you." Kiba turned and walk out of the hospital room.

----

About a week later Naruto got out of the hospital. Naruto was walking home thinking about Kiba. Kiba had come to see Naruto everyday that week he was in the hospital. He always

kissed Naruto softly. Remembering that, Naruto subconsciously touched his lips and smiled. He slowly made his way down the street. Why was he so nervous to go home? Naruto shook

his head. _'I should just head home'_ he thought. He was walking quietly, thinking when he saw the park. _'Maybe I should go sit there for a while to clean up my head? Yeah, I will'. _Naruto

went in and sat on a bench near the little pond. He lend back and looked up at the sky. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. _'Dose he really love me?'_

----

After a while Naruto stood up and brushed off the invisible dust on him. He looked at his watch. _'I should head home now'. _Walking out the park, he slowly made his way home. At the

front door Naruto waited a while before opening the door. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he opened the door. "Kiba, I'm home!" Naruto yelled. Naruto heard Kiba running down the stairs.

"Naruto, your back!" said Kiba. He jumped on the small blonde hugging and kissing him. The fox-boy blushed and said while laughing "Kiba you're crushing me". "Sorry, how are you I

missed you SO much" said Kiba not letting the other boy go. "I'm much better thanks to all your yummy food you bought me." Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto. "Come to the kitchen, I

made ramen for you" said the brown-eyed boy, pulling the blue-eyed boy into the kitchen. Sitting the blonde into a chair, the brunet put a bowl of steaming good smiling ramen into front

of him. Naruto stared at it with wide eyes. "You made this?" he asked the dog-boy. "Yep!" "Arigatou!" said Naruto and broke him chopsticks. "Itadekimasu" "You're welcome, Naruto"

smirked Kiba watching the blonde devour the bowl of ramen. When he finished the ramen, Naruto suddenly remember what he thought about in the park. _'Does he really truly love me?'_"Hey Kiba, I want to ask you something. Do…do you like me? Naruto uttered quietly. "God, Naruto you're such a baka! I don't like you, I LOVE you" answered Kiba shaking his head. He

stood up and starched. Meet you in my room later okay? "Sure, later I want to take a shower first" said Naruto. "God, you are a baka" Kiba kissed Naruto and walked out the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Bad right? Or not. More chapters will be up as soon as I get at least 2 reviews. I also got 2 more stories and 1 one-shot I will put up when this one is finished. ^__^ Reviews will be kissed by my butt...I mean loved? XD**


	4. Sweet Sleep

**A/N**

** Well, here is another chapter! I'm starting to like my work, a little but its something. Thank you very much for the good reviews! Big thanks to my first 2 reviewers: **punkin17** and** littlelady75. **^__^ More chapters soon! **

**1. I do not own Naruto but if I did it would have me in it O.O and i would be an Uchiha**

**2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry**

**3. Enjoy or Not**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sweet Sleep

After a long cold blissful shower Naruto headed to Kiba's room. Kiba was on his bed reading a book. "Hey, I'm done with my shower." Kiba smirked. "What took you so long?" "Just need

some time to think" Kiba was not looking up from his book. Naruto walked up to Kiba's bed. "What are you reading?" Kiba put his book down and grinned "Nothing now" and pulled the

fox-boy down into his arms. Kiba kissed Naruto with wanting passion. Naruto gave his best in kissing the older boy back. Kiba nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto

opened his mouth and let the dog-boy explore it. Naruto moaned softly. Kiba smiled but didn't stop kissing Naruto. Kiba's hand started to creep up the blonde's shirt causing him the blush

madly. The brown-eyed boy stopped kissing the blonde for a few seconds to take of his and the other boy's shirt. Naruto stared at the older boy thinking._ 'What is he thinking of doing!!!'_

Naruto never had sex before because he wanted his first time to be with someone who loved his. But right now that wasn't his problem. Right now Naruto was scared, scared of knowing

what Kiba's intention was. Kiba was back on top of Naruto. "Naruto you're so beautiful" whispered the older boy. The younger boy blushed. Kiba kissed Naruto's chest all over. "K…Kiba"

Naruto felt something harden in Kiba's pants. Kiba was undoing Naruto's belt. "K…Kiba. K…Kiba? KIBA!!??" Naruto finally yelled. "Kiba I…I don't think I'm ready for, for this." "God, Naruto

you're so annoying." Kiba stood up and found his shirt. He put it on and turned to leave. "Kiba, where are you going?" "Shopping, baka, shopping." "Oh" said Naruto "See you later then".

Kiba counted the money in his wallet. "Yeah, see you baka." He put his wallet away and he was gone.

----

Naruto sat on Kiba's bed for a while. _'What did I do??? He looked so pissed! And why was I so scared? Why? Why? Why? I love him and he loves me right? So why was I so scared?' _Naruto kept

asking himself that over and over again. He stood up and when to his room. _'I have to call Gaara and talk to him about this, he'll help.' _Naruto picked up his cell phone and went back to

Kiba's room. Sitting back on Kiba's bed he dialed Gaara's number. "Gaara speaking" said a low voice after 3 rings. "Gaara! Hi…I need help." Gaara uttered "Who do you need me to beat

up?" "No one, no one, I need help with Kiba." Naruto told Gaara everything that happened and how he reacted to what almost happened. "When he comes back, talk to him, tell him you

have done it before and you're scared. He'll understand. Also say that since this is you're first relationship you want to take it slowly even thought you know you love him with all your

heart. Also you should call Neji and explain to him that you love Kiba and that he should move on." Gaara explained to the younger blonde. Naruto heard someone in the back ground.

"Naruto, I'm busy at the moment so I'll talk to you later, call me and tell me how everything goes. Bye." "Bye, oyasumi." Naruto closed his phone. He looked at the time. It was only 10pm.

Kiba should be back soon. _'I should call Neji…' _Before he could finish his thought the blonde boy fell asleep.

----

When Kiba finally got home, he when up into Naruto's room to see if the baka was asleep. The blonde wasn't in his room. Kiba headed right into the shower not even checking his room

for the blonde, thinking he was probably in the living room or on the roof. Kiba took his shower and put on clean boxers. He then went to into his room to go to sleep. He found the blonde

on his bed asleep like a log. Kiba shook his head and took of the other boy's shirt and pants as he did many times. Kiba smiled and watched the younger boy peacefully sleep. Kiba

climbed into his bed next to Naruto. The boys spent the night sleeping side by side, thankful for each other yet not know it.

* * *

**A/N**

**I like this chapter! Its cute, I think. Well, I'm off to write more chapters and unlike other author I won't dissapper for 2 years without finishing my stoires! I will be puting up my next one-shot either today (2-16-09) or tomorrow. Its a little longer then my other one-shots. Reviews will be given to my bird as food...I mean will be loved!**


	5. Before the Date

**A/N**

**Thank you again for the reviews :) Chapter number 5 YAY! I'm almost done with number 6. It's going to be the last chapter. Well, enjoy ^__^**

**1. I do not own Naruto but if I did I would make Gaara randomly dance XD**

**2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry**

**3. Enjoy or Not**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Before the Date 

Naruto woke up with a start. He didn't notice the other boy next to him. Looking at the ceiling he thought about the day before. He remembered that he forgot to call Neji.

Looking next to him he saw Kiba. "What the hell!?" said Naruto. Kiba was sleeping next to him with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled for himself. _'He's so cute when he asleep, almost as_

cute when his awake with that doggie smirk on his face' Naruto laid his head on Kiba's chest. '_What is he doing sleeping in my bed…That pervert.'_ Kiba yawned and starched. "What time is it,

baby?" he asked Naruto. Naruto looked at his alarm clock. "It's ten-twenty five" "Damn it's too early! I'm going back to sleep" Kiba turned away from Naruto. "Kiba, you stupid sleepy-

head! Don't go back to sleep. I wanted maybe to got somewhere on a date with you" Kiba turned back to face the blonde boy. "A date, you say. Hummm ok but…" Kiba smirked in that

doggie way again. "But what?" asked the slightly scared blonde. "But you have to take a shower with me" "What…." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because Kiba pulled pull him of

the bed, picked him up bride style, and took him out the door and into the bathroom.

----

In the bath room Kiba closed the door and stood in front of the now really frightened fox-boy. "You know Naruto, for all of the years we've been living together I have never seen you

naked." Naruto blushed. Kiba turned on the water in the shower. Kiba walked really close to Naruto. The younger boy tried looking everywhere except on the older boy. Kiba put his

arms around the thin boy. Kissing him, Kiba took off his own boxers. Naruto was having a really hard time not looking at Kiba. Kiba's hands went slowly down Naruto's back. Naruto

looked into Kiba's eyes, Kiba smiled. The younger boy felt how slowly the older boy was taking of his boxers. The boxers dropped to the floor. Kiba looked Naruto up and down and

smirked in that annoying doggie way at him. The brown-eyed boy put his arms around the blue-eyed boy again pressing his body on Naruto's Kiba pull the blond into a heated kiss while

pulling them both into the shower. While the hot water pored on then Naruto and Kiba made-out. After what felt like hours they stopped to breathe. "Naruto, where do you want to go

for our date?" "I don't know, maybe the park? There is a carnival there tonight around ten." "Perfect, I love carnivals" said Kiba. Kiba took some shampoo into his hand and started to

wash Naruto's hair. Naruto really enjoyed this. And he enjoyed it every much when Kiba washed his body. Kiba smirked at the blonde who was almost moaning with pleasure. The

delight showed on his face like as if it was written on his forehead. "Baka, it's your turn to wash me. I want some pleasure too." The blonde blushed and took some shampoo into his

hand. Both boys where delighted by this little fun shower time and both even shy Naruto had slightly prevented thoughts on their mind.

----

After the shower Naruto and Kiba walked to Naruto's room wearing only towels around their hips. "Put on something sexy, we're going to go to a club after the carnival" aid Kiba. Naruto

nodded at the older boy. Kiba kissed Naruto and went to his room. Naruto loved going to clubs because he loved to dance and he danced very good. He could wait to go on this data

and he couldn't wait to dance with Kiba.

* * *

**A/N**

**Fun little shower right? Hehehe, well get ready for the last chapter soon. Either tomorrow or the day after I will have it up :D Thank you for the reviews ppl and new review will make me really really happy!**


	6. Dancing Love

**A/N**

**-Crys!- The last chapter. We have come so far...I don't have much to say about, but thank you again for reviewing everyone :D**

**1. I do not own Naruto but if I did I would be famous :)**

**2. I'm not good with spelling/grammar, sorry**

**3. Enjoy or Not**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Dancing Love

Naruto put on his skinniest black jeans, a short-sleeved long-necked black with orange shirt and his favorite neon-orange converse. He spiked up his hair side-ways and put on black

eye-liner and some lip gloss. The blonde look at himself in the mirror, '_If this won't turn on the dog boy then I don't know what would.' _Naruto smirked to himself and checked himself in the

one more time and walked out of his room.

Naruto came into Kiba's room. "Kiba, you ready?" yelled Naruto. "Second, baka!" Kiba walked out of his closest. Kiba was wearing all black, skinny jeans, a tee-shirt with fishnets and

black converse. '_He knows what I like,'_ thought Naruto to himself. "Dang, Naruto you look damn sexy! You want me to rape you?" The blonde blushed and looked at the brown-eyed boy.

"You look damn sexy too BUT something is missing." The blonde smirked and pulled Kiba into him room. He made Kiba sit at his make up table. Naruto put eye-liner and mascara on the

dog-boy. Then some lip gloss and kissed his nose. "There, all set" said the blue-eyed boy. "Isn't this like girly?" asked the older boy. "It's not girly" said Naruto "It's HOT." Kiba smiled

and reached up to pull the blonde into his lap. "Your so pretty Naru-chan" smirked Kiba and kissed the younger boy. "Kiba we're going to be late" said Naruto between heated kisses.

"Naruto did you know that your such a party pooper" Naruto laughed and bit Kiba's earlobe lightly. "Mmmm" moaned Kiba. Naruto laughed again and ran out the room .

----

After playing a few games and watching a short play, Naruto and Kiba got ice-cream and sat under a tree. "Naruto?" "Yes?" "Umm, I'm sorry to ask you but…why didn't you want to have

sex with me?" Kiba blushed. "Well, I'm really sorry but I just couldn't do it. I never did it before and I'm kind of scared to do it. I'm not ready but I do want my first time to be with you

because I love you" explained Naruto. "Oh, then I'm sorry. I just…I don't know, I thought you didn't want to do it just because it was me" Kiba said weakly smiling at Naruto and then

kissing him. They kissed deeply for a while and then stood up to got to their favorite club.

----

At the club Naruto and Kiba got some drinks and talked for a while. When they finished their drinks they went to the dance floor. Naruto got into his dancing mood. Kiba followed the

blonde. Dancing apart from each other at first, but getting closer and closer. Kiba got so close to Naruto that Naruto's dancing turn him on. They danced till they couldn't dance any

longer. They got a chair somewhere in the back of the club. Kiba got there first so Naruto had to sit on Kiba's lap. Naruto put his head on Kiba's neck. Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him.

Naruto whispered into Kiba's neck "I love you, Kiba". "I love you too, Naruto." They sat there for a little then went dancing again. Naruto knew that Kiba really did love him, and Kiba

knew that Naruto really did love him back. The boys danced the rest of the night away in each others arm, being there for each other.

THE END! ^__^

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, thats that, the ending. I think the ending sucked. I should have made it more mushy and lovey. Oh well. Thanks to all reviewers and new reviews will be loved. Thank you!**


End file.
